Star Wars A Rift In The Force
by usmc362016
Summary: Alternate universe where the clone wars is still raging but somethings are not like the regular universe. Anakin and the gang are older and new oc help Anakin is a triplet and the son of Qui-Gon and Shmi.
1. EPILOGUE

Declaimer I Do not in any way or form own anything Star Wars Disney and Lucasfilms do. I am only using their characters in my story. Only my OC are mine.

This an Alternate Universe story that takes place during Episode III and continues from there. Some details have been altered to suit my ideas oh how things could have been not that there is anything wrong with the way Mr. Lucas did things. I just had an idea on what would or could of happened if things had been different. This a kind of what if story loosely based on the universe foretold by George Lucas.

EPILOGUE

19 BBY

Jedi Temple Coruscant

My name is Asmee Skywalker-Kenobi. I am a Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi Council. The Clone Wars has changed a lot of things in the Republic and in the Jedi Order over the last 3 years.

I am the eldest daughter of Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn Shmi Skywalker-Jinn. I am a triplet. My brothers are Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and The Hero without Fear Jedi Knight Owen Skywalker. The 3 of us are 39. We were raised at the Jedi Temple. I was the Jedi Padawan of Jedi Master Jared Dooku how had been my father's former master. Anakin trained under the watchful eye of Jedi Master Mace Windu. And Owen trained under Jedi Master Sira Jinn-Dooku my late aunt and wife of Schyler Dooku the son of my Master. Sira was killed 13 years ago on the planet Naboo by a dark robed figure strong in the dark side of the force. Owen had lost his left arm below his elbow to his master's killer Darth Maul. The mysterious dark side user had vanished without a trace. Owen had his arm replaced with a robotic replacement. Soon after that time Zen Dooku left the Order and 3 years ago became the leader of the Separatist Alliance and a Sith Lord like whispers heard around the Jedi Temple that the mysterious dark side user who had killed Sira was or is. I have seen and felt a major change in Owen since the lose of his master and his arm as well as the death of 3 of his 4 padawan learners since the start of this war. The 4th Anya Fisto, the daughter of Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura-Fisto just 2 months ago.

Altogether there is 12 of us the three of us older triplets then there is 38 year old Ani Jinn, 37 year old Cameron. and Aayla Jinn, 36 year old Davin Jinn, 35 year old Mace Jinn, 34 year old Kit Jinn, 33 year old Padme Jinn, 32 year old Siri and Logan and 31 year old Revan Jinn named after my mothers great great great great grandfather Jedi master turned Sith Lord turned redeemed Jedi Master who had faught in both the Mandalorian and sith wars thousands of years ago. I had spent a great deal of time growing up around my husband of 17 years Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who had been my father's padawan until 15 years ago when he was granted the rank of Jedi Knight around the same time the 3 of us were. Obi-Wan shortly after that took on a human padawan girl named Sarah. Sarah had been knighted after the battle of Geonosis that had started the clone wars. Obi-Wan is 39 and has 7 siblings who are also fully trained Jedi. There is Owen Kenobi (38), Sora Kenobi-Skywalker (37 Anakin's wife), Gavin Kenobi (36), Link Kenobi (35), Holly Kenobi (34), Quinlan Kenobi (33), and Lex Kenobi (32).

Obi-Wan and I have a 15 year old daughter named Esme who is the padawan of Mace Jinn. Anakin and Sora have 16 year old twins Luke and Leia and 14 year old Aylsia.

Anakin trained a togruta female Jedi named Ahsoka Tano until about 6 years when she was granted the rank of Jedi Knight. He then began training a new Padawan named Callista Ming. Obi-Wan has chosen Luke as his new padawan. As for me my first padawan Kira vanished 3

6 years ago on a mission in the outer rim she was only 16. The council wishes for me to train another padawan so i took Leia as my new padawan.

Many of my Jedi and non Jedi friends have died since this war began. Owen has grown distant and withdrawn since he returned from seeing Senator Padme Amidala home to Naboo 3 years ago. he no longer is his normal carefree energetic self. he no longer laughs or jokes like he did before this war began. many Jedi have changed not always for the better. some had lost appendages, some had even turned on the Jedi Order like Barriss Offee had. She had been involved in a bombing on the Jedi Temple that had killed works, Jedi temple guards and jedi as well.

Many Jedi had been killed by the likes of the cyborg general of the droid army General Grievous, Aurra Sing, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Cad Bane, Asajj Ventress (who has since turned from the dark side) Durge, and members of the Separatist Alliance and their droid armies.

For the last 13 years or so there has been a darkness that has clouded the Force. Truth be told I don't trust Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine or Senator Padme Amidala. I just have a bad feeling there is something not right.


	2. chapter 1 (07-19 11:55:57)

Chapter 1

 _Jedi Temple Council Chamber_

My name is Asmee Skywalker-Kenobi, I am a Jedi Master and a council member. I am the wife of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am the triplet of Anakin Skywalker Jedi Master and Owen Skywalker Jedi Knight also known as the hero without fear.

As I sat in the council chamber, I looked around the large round room. I saw my husband Obi-Wan, he looked so handsome but so tired as well. There was also Jedi Masters ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto, Qui-Gon Jinn (my father), Shmi Skywalker-Jinn (my mother), Yoda, Yaddle, Even Piell, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar. Eeth Koth, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Stass Allie, Jard Dooku, Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos, Mace Windu, Depa Billabo, Aayla Secura-Fisto, and Anakin Skywalker (my twin).

There was also Jedi knight Owen Skywalker (my other twin) who had been appointed to the Council by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine as is personal representative which had upset the other masters and had upset Owen when he was granted a seat but not the rank of master.

My mind was in a fog and I hardly heard what was being said between the others until I heard my name.

 _"Master Asmee did you hear what I said"_ Mace Windu said clearing his throat.

 _"I'm sorry Master Windu my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking of days long past and my former padawan who vanished."_ I said.

 _"A padawan you still have. focus on her training you should."_ Yoda spoke up

 _"Yes Master Yoda, Leia is a good padawan, she grows stronger each day in the way of the Force and in the jedi code."_ I added

 _"As I was saying we must learn what we can from Zan Dooku about the true identity of Darth Sidious before it is to late. We fear that Owen is under the dark influence of Sidious. We sense a great darkness inside him."_

 _"Fear corrupted by the sith his has become since his time held by the Sith Lord on Korriban. We need to learn if our fears are true." Quinlan Vos remarked._

 _"Grown to close to the Chancellor he has. The dark side surrounds the Chancellor. Great anger felt in him I have felt."_ Yoda said shaking his little green head.

" _We must be ready to act if and when the time comes."_ Jard Dooku informed me.

 _"We must move quickly if the Chancellor is indeed in league with Darth Sidious and has help corrupt Owen."_ Shaak Ti said.

" _I hear that he is lost us Asmee"_ Obi-Wan spoke up at last.

 _"He is still my brother, I don't know if I can face him if he has turned to the dark side and joined the sith"_ I informed the others sadly.

 _"If he has fallen to the dark side no longer is he the man you know. Twisted by the sith he is no longer Owen Skywalker but a Sith. Face him you will have to destroy the sith we will have to if the jedi order is to survive."_

 _"I will do what must be done to save the Republic even if that means destroying my brother if he has fallen to the dark side. I will learn what I can from Zan as quickly as I can. I just hope it is not to late._

I bowed to the other masters before leaving the council chambers. I did not know if I could truly face Owen if he had truly joined the dark side and become a Sith. Was I strong enough to fight him and win.


End file.
